


High Enough

by Bakugousariessun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Cute Ending, Dom Tendou Satori, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug-Induced Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shotgunning, Size Kink, Smoking, Sub Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima has a huge cock, but its really not that bad, consensual drug use, slight exhibitionism, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugousariessun/pseuds/Bakugousariessun
Summary: "That's true," he said, approximately remembering his words "but life's gonna seem even more boring now so I hope you'll be there to keep me high Toshi-kun"
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song High Enough by K.Flay  
> Let's just pretend that they aren't in the middle of a panoramic so Ushijima can go out at 2am😃
> 
> [Tendou's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bRWDXyLDIx5bNEGTwGq3R?si=vBllKl_ERBe9RekHlHrFhw)

Ushijima just arrived at Tendou's apartment after the latter had sent him about a hundred messages talking about how bad he needed his " ushi-gushi fat pretty ass" to come over.

It was already pretty late, around 2 am, and Ushijima was supposed to be asleep since a long time already but Tendou always had a knack for messing up his sleep schedule and his presence seemed to be really required so he decided to go.

Tendou gave him a duplicate of his apartment's keys as soon as he moved in in case he lost his own so Ushijima used it to enter the apartment and to his surprise, the place was clean and silent aside from some music that seemed to come from the bedroom. He took off his shoes and his jacket and slowly walked towards the room but on his way there he could already smell something a bit too familiar for his liking.  
The closer he got from the door the more he could smell the unpleasant scent and when he opened the bedroom's door, a big cloud of smoke slapped him straight in the face along with what he saw inside of the room.

Tendou was laying on his bed, head upside down hanging from the edge, shirtless with a messy ponytail and a joint between his lips.  
One of the big windows that covered the back of the bedroom was half-opened and he was softly humming the song that was currently playing while trying to change the color of his LEDs with the city as a background.

Ushijima rapidly understood that the older didn't acknowledge his presence. He sighed.  
"Satori."

Tendou took a bit of time, still trying to change his lamp's color before finally setting them on a purple hue. His eyes then rolled backwards to be able to see who was calling him and after taking a certain amount of time to realize that it was his boyfriend, he exclaimed and got up from his bed "Toshi!"

He took the joint from between his lips, still humming, and walked towards his boyfriend, singing a bit louder with a big grin across his face when he arrived in front of him.

Ushijima looked at him sternly with a bit of exasperation. "I thought that we agreed that you were going to stop with that."

Tendou slightly laughed and took his boyfriend's hand, guiding him towards his bed. "I'am baby, I'am and that's exactly why I asked you to come over tonight." He said with a proud grin and his joint still between his fingers.

Ushijima looked at him really confused and Tendou noticed it so he took his explanations further. "Since it's the last time ,I'd like to share it with yoouu~ To make it memorable you know."

Ushijima's brows furrowed as he took a bit of time to actually process what the redhead just told him, the smoke that filled the room already slowly getting to his head.  
Nonetheless, he tried his best to gather all his thoughts to give him a composed answer.  
"You know I don't really like smoking. It can cause cancer and it decreases endurance which is something that we-"

"Shhhhhhh, too much think " Tendou cut him. "Just relax with me, it won't make you less of an amazing player to just smoke once in a while with your boyfriend, will it? Plus it's the last time and I reeeaaaaally want to share it with you in a special way." 

Ushijima didn't really understand his boyfriend's whole concept of making his last time memorable because how was he supposed to quit if the last memory he had of it was a good one? However, he knew that Tendou always had his own weird way of thinking and that trying to reason him in the state he was in was like trying to talk to a wall so he quickly gave up and sighed.

Thinking was getting harder so he simply nodded to give his boyfriend some sort of approval. Tendou gave him a loving smile, softly pushed him towards the headboard and straddled his lap. 

It wasn't the first time that Tendou offered him a smoke and even if most of the time he would just politely decline the invitation, it already happened that he accepted to take one or two puffs from his boyfriend's joints but never more than that.

It wasn't that much the effects that it had on him that he disliked, actually he quite loved them but what he was worried about was the consequences that it could have on his athletic career if he started enjoying them as much as his lover did.

Tendou cupped his face with one hand and brought the joint to his own lips before taking a big puff and slowly tilting Ushijima's head upwards. He then approached the other's face until their lips were only a few centimeters apart and proceeded to blow some smoke into his mouth. Ushijima inhaled it and waited a bit before they both exhaled it to each other's face, creating a big smokey cloud between them.

His eyes were getting heavier and he could sense his body relaxing into his boyfriend's hold.Tendou closed the space between them as they shared a messy loving kiss while Ushijima wrapped his hands around his waist. The sudden contact of his hand felt like a burn on Tendou's sensitive skin, making him moan deeply into the other's mouth. 

Everything felt too much but also not enough. Every small contact between them made tingles run all across their bodies and Tendou absolutely loved that.  
He loved the feeling of euphoria that it offered him. The sensation of all his sensory receptors being more reactive and sensitive at any kind of stimulation, making him feel more alive than he already was and he loved even more the rare times he could share that with Ushijima.

Tendou was the first one to break the kiss to take another puff. He then put the joint between Ushijima's lips who also took one.  
He put both of his arms around Ushijimas's neck and amusedly played with his hair with his unoccupied hand. 

"So, how are you feeling big boy?"

"Good...I am feeling good." Ushijima hazily responded.

Tendou smiled.  
"Nice baby, me too."

He posed what was left of the joint on the small tray that was on his nightstand and went back to his boyfriend's lips. 

They made out for something that felt like a really long time before Tendou tugged at Ushijima's hoodie, silently asking him to take it off. He then changed the direction of his kisses to Ushijima's cheek, then his jaw to finally arrive at his neck.

Tendou grinded against Ushijima's clothed dick with slow, almost rhythmed hip movements while painting his neck with hickeys and small bite marks. Ushijima tightened his grip around Tendou's waist as he threw his head backwards when Tendou put his hands on his abs to lightly scratch them with the very tip of his nails and mouth at the skin on his collarbones.

He pressed their bodies together and rubbed their hard ons before taking one of Ushijima's hands from his waist and putting it on the two tents that formed under their sweats.

"Look how hard you made me baby, it's almost painful... And I can see that you're really hard too,"he said, his smile never leaving his face "what a good boy, getting us all nice and ready "  
Ushijima moaned at both the sudden touch and the praise, lowering his eyes to look at Tendou's hand between their thighs.

Tendou nuzzled his face in his neck and mouthed at his ear before he continued talking, his voice getting a bit lower. "Do you want me to touch you Toshi-kun? Want me to make you feel good? To make you come hard? You know you deserve it baby, always so good for me." The hot breath of his boyfriend's mouth against his ear made him froze for a moment and the only things that felt clear in his mind were the "make you come hard" and "you deserve it" parts so he greedily nodded.

Tendou smiled and continued mouthing at his ear while sneakily sliding his hands down Ushijima's sweats, feeling his length twitch at the sudden contact. He grabbed it and put some pressure on the tip with his thumb, drawing small circles and playing with the precum that already started leaking on the length. "You're so wet Toshi-kun, you want it that bad?" He purred into his ear, smearing the precum all over it. Ushijima moaned low and closed his eyes.  
"Please…" He bucked his hips into Tendou's hand which accidentally created some friction between his abs and Tendou's still clothed dick, making him hiss.

"Okay, okay" Tendou softly chuckled before taking his own dick out of his pants along with Ushijima's. They both loudly moaned at the contact and immediately searched for some type of friction from each other.  
Tendou looked down and tried to fit both dicks in his hand. The way he perceived things was maybe a bit altered by the substance running through his veins but Ushijima's dick looked huge next to his own, who already was a pretty decent size, which really turned him on.

Maybe it was also the drug, even if he knew that he would probably simply do that sober too, but he really felt like teasing Ushijima.  
He started with really slow and steady strokes, mixing their precums and drawing small circles at their tips.  
Ushijima felt like his blood vessels were going to explode and he could very clearly sense the fluid pumping into his dick, making it swell at every single one of Tendou's touch.

He wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock too and slowly stroked him before quickly matching Tendou's pace while applying a bit more pressure on his tip since he knew it was the way his boyfriend liked doing it. Tendou tightened his grip around Ushijima's cock making him shiver a little. "Mmmh...Just like that baby, you're doing amaazing~" He said purring into his ear before switching to hard moans as soon as Ushijima accelerated his wrist's movements.

He already wasn't the type to stay silent when he was sober but high Tendou was a whole other thing.  
He really didn't care about his surroundings and a part of his mind knew that tomorrow, his neighbors would probably stick a little note to his door; complaining about how loud he had been the night prior and how rude they found him but his main focus right now was precisely to let everybody know how good his boyfriend and him felt so restraining himself was definitely not what he was trying to do.

He increased the pace too and went again for Ushijima's ear, still moaning hard. "Aah...Don't be shy baby, let me hear you. Let everybody hear you. I know you'd like that."

"Nnnggh…"Ushijima let his head fall on Tendou's shoulder, his hips stuttering as he came hard into his boyfriend's hand with a long moan followed by the latter only a few seconds after. 

Tendou opened his eyes and caressed the other's nape with his free hand while his other hand slowly stopped stroking him out of his orgasm, some come still coming out if his dick "you came a lot Toshi-kun, what a mess...And you have such a pretty voice when you let go" he lazily said with a smile, still breathing heavily. "T-thank you" Ushijima responded clearly flustered by the latter's compliment.  
Tendou brought his dirtied hand to his mouth and licked a part of the come that was all over it. He then cupped Ushijima's face between his clean hand and gave him a passionate kiss, giving him a taste of himself.

They felt really good and at ease into each other's arms, slowly coming down from their highs. Maybe even a bit too at ease for the uncomfortable position they were in. 

Ushijima tried reaching for the tissues that were on the nightstand. "we probably should-" 

"No" Tendou took his hand and put it back on his waist. 

"But it's-"

"No"

"..Satori"

"Tired, later. Now sleep love"

He really didn't have any force left so once again he gave up and fell asleep with his boyfriend.

Probably because of his internal clock, Ushijima woke up around 7am. The sun was already rising and his boyfriend was still asleep in the position he fell asleep in earlier in the night.

He gently moved him off his lap and the first thing he did when he got up was fully opening one of the large windows to aerate the room.  
He then went to the bathroom and took a hot water dempted cloth to clean them and went back to the bedroom.  
Watching Tendou calmly sleep, he asked himself if it was really worth it to eventually wake up his boyfriend just to clean him and he figured out that the answer was yes so he took off Tendou's sweats and carefully proceeded to clean him.

He went from his lower area to his torso and finished with his hand.  
Ushijima really loved Tendou's hands.  
They probably were his favourite part of Tendou's body. They were soft, always warm, really long and slim which allowed Tendou to have a very good dexterity, something that he always admired in the other.

He took some time to clean each finger individually before cleaning the palm and the back of the hand that he softly kissed when he finished. He then once again took some time to look at him. Tendou really was precious to him as much as he was to the other and Ushijima couldn't really see himself letting his boyfriend ruin his own health with some stupid addiction, it would be a real waste.

When he finished cleaning his boyfriend and himself, he put on some new pairs of sweatpants and did the same for Tendou.  
He then went back into the bed and to his surprise, the person that he thought deeply asleep tugged him by the waist and nuzzled his face into his chest.  
"Thank you Toshi" Tendou said, smiling half asleep. Ushijima simply kissed his forehead before putting one hand on his hip and drifting back to sleep. 

They woke up a few hours later and Ushijima didn't let Tendou any time to put his words into actions.

"It's simple, you just have to throw it."

"Throw it? You know how expensive that shit is? There is no way I'm-"

"Throw it."

"But Ushi-gushiii"

"Are you still high? Stop calling me that and It is for your own good. As your boyfriend if you don't do it I will have to do it for you Satori."

Tendou puffed as he let Ushijima take the tray from his hands."Why you gotta be like that"

"Because I love you and I care for your wellbeing." Ushijima said, taking the time to separate everything to throw each thing into the right bin as Tendou watched him. "Last night was really enjoyable but I don't think that we should get used to do it in that state. Also you promised me that it would be the last time so technically you don't even need these anymore."

Tendou sat on the counter in front of Ushijima and put his arms on top of his boyfriend's shoulders.

"That's true," he said approximately remembering his words "but life's gonna seem even more boring now so I hope you'll be there to keep me high Toshi-kun"  
Ushijima circled his waist with his arms and lowered his head a bit "I'll do my best."

Tendou smiled and closed his eyes, letting his hands gently run across Ushijima's hair.  
"Of course you will"

**Author's Note:**

> It took me waaaay too much time to write but I love it and I love their dynamic so much so I hope y'all enjoyed reading too. <<3
> 
> Also I personally don't smoke so I had to do a lil research to be able to write that but feel totally free to correct me if I did any mistake or to comment if you simply liked it.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and have a good night/day 😌


End file.
